


I'm done!

by DreadfulSanity



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulSanity/pseuds/DreadfulSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if we stop being patient with Solas at the end of Trespasser? What if Lavellan is really pissed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm done!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some non-head-canon stuff I needed to write down to get it out of my head. I took the end of Trespasser from my Melori/Solas romance and made something different out of it. You should have played Trespasser though. Enjoy it. :)

Melori and her companions were still fighting the powerful Saarebas, when the Viddasala passed the last Eluvian to get to Solas. Quickly, she pondered the chances of Dorian, Varric and Bull against the Qunari mage if she would leave the fight. She looked from the fight to the mirror and back. There was no time. If she wanted to find Solas and to save him, she had to go now. She took her potion belt from her waist and threw it carefully over the ground.  
"VARRIC!"  
The dwarf looked to her, recognizing the belt. He nodded shortly.  
"Go, we have that guy."  
Melori turned around, leaving the battlefield and jumped through the mirror.

~*~

After a short moment of disorientation, she stopped her movement to look at her surroundings. It looked like every Qunari who passed the mirror was now a statue made of stone. From ahead, she heard a voice. His voice. Her heartbeat went faster and she moved in the direction of the voice.  
"Your forces have failed. Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further."  
The moment Melori came out of the forest of statues, the Viddasala turned into stone. Without further reaction, Solas walked to the Eluvian in front of him.  
"Solas."  
She couldn't say more because her mark pulsed, and she collapsed, crying out of pain. Solas turned around, sadness on his face. He looked down to her, his eyes flashing. The same moment, her pain stopped.  
"That should give us more time," he said. "I suspect you have questions."  
Feelings overwhelmed her. Happiness and anger at the same time. Of course she had questions. She tried to calm herself before she answered.  
"The Qunari were trying to kill you. I wanted to get here first."  
"I know. They sought an agent of Fen'Harel. I'm no one's agent but my own. I fear that the truth is much simpler, and much worse, than the Qunari believe."  
She couldn't trust her ears. Did he... Did he just say, that...  
"You're Fen'Harel." Her voiced filled with disbelieving.  
"I was Solas first. Fen'Harel came later... An insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies... Not unlike Inquisitor, I suppose. And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? May the Dread Wolf take you?"  
Her heart was aching.  
"And so he did."  
"I did not. I would not lay with you under false pretenses."  
How noble of him, she thought.  
"But you lied to me." She tried to hide the hurt in her voice. "I loved you. Did you really think I wouldn't have understood?"  
Solas averted her gaze, looking ashamed to the ground.  
"Ir abelas, Vhenan."  
"Tel'abelas. If you care, give me the truth."  
She wanted to turn around, to run away. But she also wanted answers, so she tried to ignore the pain that grew in her chest. Solas took a deep breath.  
"I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen'Harel, and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever. Thus, I freed the elven people and, in so doing, destroyed their world."  
"How did creating the Veil destroy the world?"  
"You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the Veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade, all destroyed. Your legends are half-right. We were immortal. It was not the arrival of humans that caused us to begin ageing. It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves, even themselves."  
"You love the Fade. Why would you create the Veil to hide it all away?"  
Everything he said overwhelmed Melori, but she wanted to understand how that man was, that she loved and that broke her heart.  
"Because every alternative was worse."  
"Meaning?" He put her patience on a trial.  
"Had I not created the Veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world."  
"The Evanuris were elven mages? How did they come to be remembered as gods?"  
Everything she thought she knew about the ancient elves collapsed upon her.  
"Slowly. It started with a war. War breeds fear. Fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Chains of command. After the war ended, generals became respected elders, then kings, and finally gods. The Evanuris."  
"You said that the elven gods went too far. What did they do that made you move against them?"  
"They killed Mythal." He chuckled slightly. "A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment."  
"I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris."  
"She was the best of them. She cared for her people. She protected them. She was a voice of reason. And in their lust for power, they killed her."  
"You banished the false gods. You didn't kill them?"  
"You met Mythal, did you not?", he asked with the hint of a smile. "The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever, paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds."  
"That's the past. What about the future?"  
Solas turned away from her once more.  
"I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke still weak a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still some hope remains for restoration. I will save the elven people, even if it means this world must die."  
She couldn't believe what she just heard. The man she loved, the man who pretended to love her too, was going to destroy her world and with it, he would destroy her. She didn't really think about what she said next. The word just slipped over her lips.  
"Let me help you, Solas."  
Helping him could give her a chance to stop his insane plan. There must be another way to restore the ways of the ancient elves without destroying everything she loved, Solas inclusive.  
"I cannot do that to you, Vhenan."  
Anger raised in her. Don't call me that, she thought. She swallowed the rage before she answered, still hoping to get through to him.  
"But you would do it to yourself? I cannot bear to think of you alone."  
"I walk the Din'anshiral. There is only death on this journey. I would not have you see what I become."  
Tears filled her eyes, running down her cheeks when she realized that he already made his decision.  
"It is my fight," he continued. "You should be more concerned about the Inquisition. Your Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon's Breath, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace."  
He must be joking. First, he was talking about destroying the world and now about living in peace.  
"My Inquisition? The Qunari said the Inquisition was unknowingly working for agents of Fen'Harel."  
"I gave no orders."  
"You led us to Skyhold."  
"Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. And you needed a home. Hence, Skyhold."  
"YOU gave the orb to Corypheus?" It was all his doing? That she got the mark? That she was dying? Everything she endured the last years? There wasn't much more she could take.  
"Not directly," Solas answered. "My agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had built up magical energy while I lay unconscious for millennia. I was not powerful enough to open it. The Plan was for Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would have claimed the orb." Again he turned his face away. "I did not foresee a Tevinter magister having learned the secret of effective immortality.  
"What... What would have happened if Corypheus had died and you'd recovered the orb?"  
"I would have entered the Fade, using the mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time... The world of the elves."  
"Wouldn't this free the false gods as well?"  
"I had plans."  
"I don't know what to say. I never thought of you as someone who would do that, Solas."  
"Thank you," he answered ashamed. "You must understand. I awoke in a world where the Veil had blocked most people's consciousness connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil."  
"So we aren't even people to you?", she asked angry.  
"Not at first. You showed me that I was wrong... Again. That does not make what must come next any easier."  
"You said something about the Inquisition earlier. What's wrong with it?"  
"You created a powerful organization, and now it suffers the inevitable fate of such: betrayal and corruption."  
"It's not that simple."  
"Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot? The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep? The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over my spies in the Inquisition. The elven guard who led you to the Qunari body, who intercepted the servant with the Gaatlok barrel? Mine."  
"Why bother disrupting the Qunari plot, if you're going to destroy the world, regardless?", she spit out.  
"You have shown me that there is value in this world, Inquisitor. I take no joy in what I must do. Until that day comes, I would see those recovering from the Breach free of the Qun."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am not a monster. If they must die, I would rather they die in comfort. In any event, it is done."  
"I guess we owe you for that one, too," she said with disgust in her voice.  
"I hope it gives your people some final peace."  
That was the last straw.

~*~

But before she could start cursing him, Melori cried out in pain and sunk to her knees. The mark on her hand was hurting like never before.  
"The mark will eventually kill you," Solas said. "Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you... At least for now."  
"Don't touch me. Don't pretend, you care for me," Melori answered, anger glancing in her eyes.  
"Vhenan..."  
"And never call me that again."  
She put the last reserves of her body and stood up again.  
"I can't endure this anymore." Her voice was full of pain, grief and accusation. "You pretended to love me, but you did your best to shatter me. First, you broke up with me, without reason back then. And I endured it, because I believed we could solve it after I eventually defeated Corypheus. But we hadn't had a chance, right? Because you left without a word. And what have I done? I searched for you, the whole two years, never gave up on you. I finally found you. Here you are, telling me about setting the world--MY world--on fire, because you can't live with the mistake you made. That I can't follow you, because you want to preserve me from seeing what you could become."  
"Melori..." Solas tried to stop her tirade.  
"Don't you dare interrupt me. I'm not done yet. You took my heart and smashed it into pieces. And now you're pretending you did all this to save me? Because you have a mission? A mission, that will kill thousands of people. Human, elves, dwarfs. Some of them still calling you their friend."  
She gave him a deadly glance.  
"This was all your fault. All the casualties at the Enclave. THIS!" She held her hand up, the mark glowing. "Yes, we make mistakes in our lives. Some are greater than others. But we need to live with the consequences. We are no gods with the almighty power to make them undone. And everything I've heard from you tells me, you shouldn't have that power either. So grow yourself a spine and live with what you made. Or don't. It doesn't matter. But don't pretend you'd care for me, when you are going to kill us all. Everything I love. Everything I care about. This world isn't perfect, but it doesn't deserve what you have planned for it. You detest the old gods because of what they did. You aren't any better. This world could only grow, because you played god. And now we are coming to an end. Because you are going to play god again."  
She took a deep breath.  
"I don't want to see you again. And I don't want you to save me."  
Melori put all her anger into the last sentence. She turned around and made her way back to the mirror, held on to the Qunari, former living creatures, now statues made out of stone. She didn't stop once to take a last look at him.  
Solas looked after her and for the first time in his recent life he didn't know what to do. A tear run down his cheek while he watched the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cookie for you. Hopefully it will help to get your hearts back in shape. ;) I hope you've liked it. Usual disclaimer: I'm a non-native speaker, so every tip to improve my English is welcome. Have a great day. :)


End file.
